deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Zero
Zero is a protagonist from the Mega Man X series. He appeared in the 79th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Metal Sonic VS Zero, where he faced off against a returning combatant, Metal Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. History Zero was created by the late Dr. Wily to be his ultimate creation, surpassing both Bass and Mega Man. However, Zero had an error in his programming, making him violent and unwilling to obey orders, so he and the Maverick Virus, an advanced version of Roboenza, were sealed away by Wily in a capsule. Decades later, a group of Reploids would find Wily's lair and free Zero, only for him to destroy them and everyone who would dare to enter Wily's secret hideout. It took Sigma, who got infected with the virus during that battle, to destroy Zero's gem on his head and some reparations from Dr. Cain for Zero to finally join the Maverick Hunters. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 5'6" | 168 cm * Built to destroy Mega Man * Special 0 Unit Maverick Hunter * Veteran from the Elf Wars * Active for over 300 years * Eventually became armor for a teenage boy Arsenal * Z-Buster * Z-Saber * Dark Hold * Twin Dream * Rekkoha Alternate Forms * Proto form * Galacta/Junk * Black Zero ** Power increased 100% ** Speed increased x4 ** Resistant to fire * Absolute Zero ** Flight, claws ** Power increased 100% ** Speed increased 50% ** Resistant to water Feats * Stronger and faster than Mega Man ** Can withstand 60,000 tons ** Can counter Quick Man speeds * Defeated dozens of Mavericks * Lasted over 300 years * Dodged Optic Sunflower's laser * Survived destruction of Eurasia colony * Defeated Sigma, Vile, Copy X, Omega One Minute Melee Zero appeared in Season 1 of ''One Minute Melee'', where he fought against Meta Knight from the Kirby series and won. He also made a cameo in a test tube in the background of M. Bison VS God Rugal. He was later confirmed to reappear in Season 6, where he will fight against Wolverine from Marvel. DBX Zero also appears as a combatant in DBX, where he fought Strider Hiryu from Strider ''and won. Gallery Zero Sprite.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DEATH BATTLE MMXCM-Zero_s-Weapons.jpg|Zero's weapons from Mega Man X Command Mission EndercreeperZerostand.png|Sprite used in DBX Black_Zero_figure.png|Black Zero absolute_zero_render_by_zero_no_ai_chan-dbkre36.png|Absolute Zero Trivia * Zero is the third ''Mega Man character to appear in Death Battle, the first two were Dr. Wily and Mega Man. (This is excluding Wily's Infantry) ** Zero is also the first Mega Man X character to appear in Death Battle. ** He is the first Mega Man Death Battle combatant to not be from the classic series. ** He's also the second Mega Man character to face off against a Sonic character. *** The first was Dr. Wily, who fought Dr. Eggman (which had Zero's opponent as a supporting character). ** Zero is also the first Mega Man character to win a Death Battle. * Zero is the sixth combatant to face off against a returning character, with the previous five being Zitz, Captain America, Agumon, Mewtwo and Pinkie Pie, and with the next three being Thor, Wonder Woman and Black Panther. ** Zero is the third combatant to defeat a returning combatant. The first two being Agumon and Mewtwo, and the next two being Wonder Woman and Black Panther. *** He is also the first to defeat a returning combatant who won their previous battle, with the next two being Wonder Woman and Black Panther. * Zero is the third Capcom character, who did not originate from Street Fighter to win a Death Battle with the first two being Strider Hiryu and Dante. * Zero is the third combatant to win a Death Battle, One Minute Melee, and DBX after Roronoa Zoro and Raiden and before Akuma and Vegeta. ** Zero is the first Death Battle winner to defeat another one in DBX, being followed by Samus Aran. * Zero alongside his opponent, Metal Sonic, are (so far) the only combatants to have 2D Sprites and 3D Models in the same Battle. References * Zero (Mega Man) on Wikipedia * Zero on Mega Man Wiki Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Robots Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Male Category:Sword Wielders Category:Flying combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Knights/Warriors Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Metal Users Category:DBX Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Old Combatants Category:Ice Users Category:DBX Victor Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Hammer Users